Endless Sorrow
by jadefeather1
Summary: My entry for Bunny-chan's contest. I left the ending where I did on purpose-you can imagine for yourself the kind of ending you want :)


Disclaimer:  I don't own them…but I want a necklace for my fiancé...please?

Another Disclaimer: The song isn't mine either.  It belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki.  I'm only using it to answer a challenge presented by bunny-chan!  So if you want someone to sue, SUE HER!!!!!!!! LOL  just kidding of course…heh heh heh...

BTW: 'Text like this' is thoughts; "Text like this" is words.  Might make the story a little more understandable.

Endless Sorrow

A lone figure stood on the grassy edge of a cliff.  In the ravine below were lifeless plants, withered and shrunken.  The earth itself was black, and the occasional pearl white bone marked the place where unlucky creatures met their end.

_What if you're alone_                                     _Tatoeba hitorikiri de  
  
_

Memories.  Nothing left, but memories.

_and__ suddenly become blind,                          _Nani mo mienaku natta toshite__

His companions had made a camp for the night, at the edge of the wood; his absence marked by all.  The taijiya and houshi sat near the fire, the latter looking worriedly at the girl.  The miko in question was standing at the edge of their camp, staring at the white-haired figure but not really seeing him.  

_and__ what if despite that                               __Tatoeba sore demo mada_

He closed his eyes, feeling the wind whip past his face, pushing his thick tresses of hair to billow behind him.  'How many times will I watch her die?  In how many ways?'  He clenched his fists tight.  'Kikyou…I'm sorry…but this will be the last time I mourn your passing.'  
  


_you__ kept walking forward?                           __Mae ni susumou to suru no _nara____

He turned around, the wind snatching the solitary tear that trickled from his eye.  He caught the girl watching him with a faraway look.  He walked towards her, slowly, his eyes catching and brightly burning into hers.  Stopping before her, he slowly raised his hand, brushing the silent tears from her cheeks.  

_Come here, give me your hand_                    _Koko e kite kono te wo_

She threw herself into his arms, embracing him tightly.  Maybe he could finally put the past behind him- he knew he had someone to look forward to now…   

_If you've only got                                        Kimi ni moshi Tsubasa ga  
one wing...                                                 Hitotsu shika nakute mo  
Even if I only have                                      Boku ni moshi Tsubasa ga  
one wing left...                                           Hitotsu shika nokotte nakute mo_

Night had fallen- the soft wings of darkness descended on the group's camp.   One lone pair of tear-filled eyes pierced the growing dark, the figure gathering her things quickly.  Stealing into the night, towards a well traveled well, her thoughts stumbling in a jumbled mess; it was the hardest thing she would ever do and she wasn't quite sure she'd survive the pain.  'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' ran the litany in her head. 'I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, but I can't be a replacement any longer.'  She fell, the pain in her chest driving her to her knees.  'Why did you wait until she was gone to show me the affection I needed?'  

_What if there was                                       Tatoeba shinjiru mono  
nothing to believe in,               _                   _Nani hitotsu naku natta toshite_

  
She could feel a keen of sadness struggling to escape her.  Memories washed over her, ending with the tender embrace they shared…was it only this afternoon?  'I can't do this anymore...'  Struggling to her feet, she wiped her face with the back of her hand and hefted her bag to her shoulder.

_and__ what if all that's left                              Tatoeba soko ni wa tada  
  
_

High in a tree, separated from his fellows below, Inuyasha woke with a jolt that almost threw him from his perch.  His heart, racing one minute and constricting tightly the next, told him without words something was wrong.  Ears perked, golden eyes scanning the shroud of night, for any signs of danger, he stood and scanned the campsite below him.

_is__ despair?                                                 __Zetsubou dake ga nokotta _nara____

The words echoed in the night- words not meant for his ears, but seemed to strike his heart.  His breath caught- 'Oh, Kami-sama...'   The clearing below held three dozing figures.  The fourth one… 

He caught the faint traces of salt on the wind.  His eyes widened.  

_Please, hear my prayers_                             _Douka kono inori wo_

'No-' he shot from his perch, and for once, let his heart guide the way.  

  
_in__ this era overflowing                                __Hane no nai Tenshi ga_

She stood at the edge of a clearing, looking towards an ivy covered well.  Indecision plagued her every step, and it felt as though she were walking through quicksand.    
  


_with__ wingless angels.                                 __Afureteru jidai de_

He reached the clearing in the middle of his forest.  There, standing next to the well with her head bowed and hands braced against either side, stood the girl he chased so desperately.   

_If you are left                                           Kimi ni moshi Tsubasa ga_

She had already dropped her bag in, now...all she had to do was jump.  Just leave, and she could forget any of this ever happened; she could get away from the pain...the feelings of inadequacy, hurt, and embaressment...

   _  
with no wings...                                        Nokosarete nakute mo_

Instinct made her look up-across the clearing, where two golden orbs stared at her, piercing the night.  

  
_If I have even one                                    Boku ni moshi Tsubasa ga_

'Let me show you...' he wanted to say it so badly.  'Let me show you what I should have done...'  
  


_wing__ left...                                               Hitotsu demo nokotte iru _nara____

'Let me make it right...'  
  


_Together... together...                              Isshoni...isshoni..._

  
   
   
  


  
   
   
  


  
   
   
  


  
   
  


_  
   
   
  
_


End file.
